javascriptfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jesdisciple
Reported Problem Hi there, I'm Uberfuzzy, one of the Wikia Helpers. I saw your reported problem on this wiki. There are not any active admins here to take care of the report, or your deletion request, so I'm going to handle both. I realize your new around here, but if your intrested in adopting this wiki, and becoming an admin here (so you can delete pages, change ui settings, protect pages against spam/vandals, deal with problem reports), you can do so at wikia:Adopt --Uberfuzzy 08:54, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi, and thanks for taking care of those! I was starting to wonder if anyone was still here, so thanks for confirming my suspicion. I will gladly ask about adminship. --Jesdisciple (talk) 13:37, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Congratulations -- you're now the admin for this wiki! Good luck, and if you have any questions please leave me a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:11, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch! --Jesdisciple (talk) 05:38, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Hi from Code wiki Hi I'm running the code wiki. I was wondering if our wikis could help each other out. We focus on having code examples in different languages. But for JavaScript specific topics it would work better to link here. I'm also trying to get the programming wikis to collaborate more so if you have anything you would like help with let me know. -- Drawde83 02:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Logo, icon, and skin oh my! As the admin here, you can change the logo by uploading a new copy overtop of the one at Image:Wiki.png, the size is 135w 155h. Full details here. Same with the icon, Image:Favicon.ico, 16x16, details here. And lastly, you can change the skin by going to , and going to the "Skin" section, at the bottom of the section, there will be a dropdown menu with skin choices. If you want to change colors and things outside of the premade themes, set it to "custom" and edit MediaWiki:Monaco.css, the details on the class and id names you can change are at here. --Uberfuzzy 13:34, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh... Thanks (for about the fourth time). --Jesdisciple (talk) 13:45, 2 October 2008 (UTC) syntax highlighting Something you might be interested in. There is an extension for mediawiki that makes showing syntax highlighted code very easy. You can see examples of it at http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:SyntaxHighlight_GeSHi#Examples and it does support javascript :) Just let know if you would like it turned on. --Uberfuzzy 01:47, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :That would be very nice... I had read about the extension but didn't know Wikia gave out extensions. Thanks again! --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Can I? (Re) Hi, can I create pages that explain certain methods such as alert, or confirm? Even thought they are in Window, I want to make there own page that describe more about those. I will start but if you say that I can't, please earse those pages I made. 21:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Its ok. If you want, you can delete them. 00:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC)